


You Played with My Heart

by zinujone (haze221b)



Series: Recuerdos Vividos [2]
Category: Memories of the Alhambra (TV)
Genre: Date Night, Dont copy to another site, F/M, Fix-It, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, You cant say that after playing with my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haze221b/pseuds/zinujone
Summary: After two interrupted dinners back in Granada, Yoo Jin-woo treats Jung Hee-ju for a meal as a couple. As Jin-woo tries to clear the havoc from the past year, he firmly decided that there’s no point of no return.One shot rewrite for the Episode 12 of Memories of the Alhambra.
Relationships: Jung Hee Joo/Yoo Jin Woo
Series: Recuerdos Vividos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965610
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	You Played with My Heart

_Just like how my world collapsed both reality and AR game, I felt disheartened and even haunted by the pain brought to me for the past year. It remained consistent, however I have to remind myself that I shouldn't live in anguish. Telling this story would mean hopelessness to you but don't give up on me just yet._

Choi Yang-ju secretly met up with Yoo Jin-woo in the middle of a meeting, he was furious and worried that he might get fired by being currently involved with J One's former CEO as he is accused as a primary suspect in Cha Hyeong-seok's murder case. Jin-woo asked him to create special items to progress for his vital quest in the game but Yang-ju initially refused since Jin-woo had to deal with his attorneys regarding the reinvestigation instead of leveling up. Under such extreme conditions, he made a deal with Jin-woo to make him an executive to secure himself in case he will be fired from his involvement with him. Hee-ju called Jin-woo that morning, he told her that he will call back after his errand for the rest of the day.

Yang-ju saw the contact on his phone and it was Jung Hee-ju, her crush in the form of NPC Emma. He was utterly mad at Jin-woo after assuming that he was dating Jung Hee-ju. 

"Mr. Yoo, Emma's my favourite character. How did you-" he said, and ate his sandwich. 

"Why? Do I need to explain it to you or something? Now you're the one who looks like being dumped by a woman," Jin-woo told him, who is unapologetic about her relationship with Jung Hee-ju.. 

Yoo Jin-woo finished his preparations for the card that he had to play against the reinvestigation of Cha Hyeong-seok's death. He doesn't feel worried because he's confident enough to become a coward about what will happen in the next few days. He had gotten into a realization that his fight in reality is just starting and there's no backing out. If he does, the price to pay is his untimely death. On his bedside, the prescription drugs were almost empty. He stopped taking the IV fluids when he decided to consume the remaining alcohol in the fridge. Only one thing is for sure with him in this chaotic situation: _Finish the quest in order to find Jung Se-ju._

_My journey in Granada taught me meaningfully on how living shall be pondered on. I only desired to get what I wanted but as death continues to approach me, Hee-ju gave me a reason to put up a fight._

He called Jung Hee-ju, who is scraping the wood of her latest guitar work as a gift to a friend in Granada. It was an exhausting day for her but she wanted to keep herself productive during the evening. She saw her phone ringing and answered, "Hello?" 

"Where are you now?" he asked her. It was Yoo Jin-woo, who stared at the city lights through his window. 

Hee-ju stopped her remaining task although she wasn’t in her good mood for the day. He told Jin-woo, "At home. I'm working." 

Jin-woo told her to dress herself for a special occasion, "Wear something elegant. This will be our first date." 

She was startled, Hee-ju left her work unfinished and decided to look for her fanciest clothes in her wardrobe, she washed up and decided to put her makeup on, embellishing the chic look she had in Spain. As soon as Hee-ju went downstairs, she felt ordinary. So she decided to put up her luxurious earrings that she received from Mr. Yoo Jin-woo for her 29th birthday. Her grandma is preparing the side dishes for the following day. Tomorrow is their family's sumptuous feast. However, Min-ju remained in her room to practice her dance choreography in the next phase of her YD audition. Sang-beom visited their home but Hee-ju ignored him. His one-sided ignorance towards Jin-woo is unsettling for her. This time, she made her choice.

As Hee-ju headed towards the village exit, she saw Jin-woo's car and decided to cross the pedestrian lane. When Mr. Yoo saw her, he was surprised by the effort she made for their date, making him regret that it was better for her to become plain and simple. Hee-ju entered the passenger's seat, and was furious about Mr. Yoo's remarks about her effort to dress up, despite what she did for this amazing day of being with him, she didn't let it slide.

Jin-woo and Hee-ju arrived at the nearest fancy restaurant near Jin-woo's home. As they were handed over the menu, Hee-ju brought up to him about the reinvestigation case but he stand still with his view that all the efforts regarding the case will just prove that there's no turning point because the police will never find a strong evidence against him and he finds it absurd ever since he found out it was his ex-wife Go Yu-ra's scheme with Prof. Cha Byeong-jun with an agreement to the chunks of shares.

Hee-ju felt grateful that after the hardships that he went through, he managed to take responsibility even for her missing brother and how he acknowledged that deep inside, he developed enough feelings for her. 

"After two consecutive times I've asked you out, now we're getting a decent dinner," Hee-ju said happily.

Jin-woo asked Hee-ju about her thoughts on their date, "Is this your first time to dine solely with a man?" 

She answered him in a straightforward manner, "I have not been betrothed since birth. I'm busy enough to take care of grandmother and my siblings, especially from the pile of debts we had in Spain." 

Jin-woo reminded her about his past and the wounds that can impossibly heal since the crisis of J One started, "It's not like you did not ask yourself why it happened, I told you what was my situation back then, I have nobody else. Only when I met those two in college made me feel like family, but now the tables have turned." He was referring to Cha Hyeong-seok and Park Seon-ho.

With her positive mindset, she empathizes with him, "Yes, I certainly agree with your point. Only now that I have to realize I should invest in my passion because the burden got off me. Thanks to you." 

Out of curiosity, Jin-woo asked her, "But why did your sister say you fell in love so easily?" 

"Don't mind her, it’s just who she is. By the way, what are you going to do now? They're coming after you. I'm worried," Hee-ju said. Deep inside she was distressed about him, but she wanted to be her emotional support during his troublesome time. 

Adding her fascination to their first decent meal together as a couple, he asked him about his plans, even his future, "Was there a reason why you'd approach me in the evening?" 

_"I missed you. It's more than enough. My life's been a total mess but I took refuge on you. What do you think of me now?"_

"For a rich and powerful guy like you, you need balance in your life when the game is over. Anyway, you seemed like a noble man ever since we first met except that I had to distrust you when I found out about Se-ju,” she teased him once again. 

_"I've been doing it all this time but no one decided to believe me. Jeong-hun left me, you're the only one who believes me. I told you, I'm insane.I don't think I'll be able to see you again, I will continue leveling up in the game until I find your brother." Jin-woo assured her, and he will cherish the moment he had with her for tonight._

Hee-ju was reluctant of being unable to see him before he headed to his motives in the coming days, as soon as they finished eating at the restaurant, she decided to tag along with Yoo Jin-woo to his home to stay for a night. Hee-ju felt uneasy about his anxiety and seizures back then in Granada, so she went to his room and stayed with him for the last time until he fell asleep. Nothing is certain for their future. The press, tabloids and filthy rumours about him will become out of control tomorrow. Hee-ju doesn't want to give up on him even if the world says she has to. She sat on a comfortable chair near the bedside and waited for Yoo Jin-woo to sleep. He took his blanket and told her that he's grateful for the time they spent together, he meant it.

"Thee's something I wanted to tell you," Jin-woo held her arms. 

_"What is it?"_

He initially prepared these words to tell her that he felt uneasy towards her actions but she seemed a mystery to him, Jin-woo says, "I feel sorry for myself that I thought we're not a good match but seeing you here again reminded me how my failed marriage was a proof of fake tears and unreasonable excuses. It’s not your fault but I must say, you're really good at it." 

"That's nothing compared to your mean and blunt remarks. At least you acknowledged Mr. Yoo. Don't try to break my heart again, I will be sleepless the whole night if it happens," Hee-ju said to him, unknowingly, she committed herself of being by his side and wouldn’t stand the chance. 

"You have seen multiple times how I wanted to run away from anyone who exhibited malicious and self-motivated interests towards me, I couldn't tolerate it. If I did, I wouldn't be their CEO back then," he added. 

The next morning inside his room, Hee-ju woke up only to see Jin-woo was gone. She opened the door only to find out he was preparing breakfast. It is unusual to see him like this. She knew he was full of himself, why would he dare think about someone else? He prepared a Monte Cristo sandwich, salad and brewed coffee before he brought her to a taxi headed to Ilsan. Their entangled faith to each other reminds them how broken was their life back then, both orphaned, struggling to redeem their lives to return to their right place, and looking back on how they wanted to rely on each other's arms. The more life encompasses them to look at the possibilities of being together, the one last fight shall end, they have endured enough to be broken piece by piece and each hurdle shall make no mistake. 

Jin-woo gave the _Augmented Reality_ (AR) contact lenses to her, Hee-ju logged in to the game with the username Emma. 

**THIS IS YOUR 1ST LOG-IN**

She was seated on the couch, and suddenly Memories of the Alhambra played. 

**EMMA, GUITARIST, 27**

_It's now Jung Hee-ju's turn to break the enigma. The mystery will come to an end._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my pitch for the date, I mean I have my own frustration why it was interrupted but the drama wasn't dwelling on the romance but it's still great for me. However, to mend my broken heart on what should work out for their relationship, I decided to rewrite on my thoughts for the scene. I have huge respect to the canon that's why some parts were at least the same.


End file.
